The invention relates to a grille as well as a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle.
Vehicles comprising grilles are well-known from the general prior art. Such a grille is also referred to as a “radiator grille” and configured to be arranged in front of at least one heat exchanger of the vehicle. For example, the grille is configured to be arranged at least partially in a through opening through which air can flow due to a forward movement of the vehicle. In other words, the grille can provide airflow so that air can flow against and around the heat exchanger arranged behind the grill with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
For example, the heat exchanger serves to cool a fluid due to a heat transfer from the fluid via the heat exchanger to the air flowing around the heat exchanger. This means the fluid can flow through the heat exchanger thereby transferring heat via the heat exchanger to the air flowing around the heat exchanger.
The fluid can be configured as a liquid or a gas. For example, the fluid is a coolant used to cool an engine of the vehicle. Alternatively or additionally, the coolant can be used to cool at least one electrical component of the vehicle. Moreover, the fluid can be a refrigerant used by an air conditioning system to cool air to be guided into an interior of the vehicle. The grille comprises a plurality of grille bars arranged at a distance from one another.
DE 10 2008 049 228 A1 shows a radiator grille arrangement for a motor vehicle at the front end of a motor vehicle which comprises a plurality of air passage openings which can be closed at least substantially by at least one flap element. The at least one flap element is supported in such a way that the flap element is able to swivel about an associated flap axis. In driving states of the motor vehicle in which little cooling air is needed for the engine or engine compartment, the entire flap arrangement or a part of the flap arrangement can be closed in order to improve the drag coefficient of the motor vehicle and to save fuel.
DE 10 2009 052 372 A1 shows a radiator grille arrangement for a passenger car, the radiator grille arrangement having a radiator grille comprising multiple air inlet openings, and a flap arrangement including flap elements which are moveable between a closing position and an opening position.
The air inlet openings can be closed and/or opened by the flap elements. The flap elements are supported by a radiator grille-sided holding unit in a pivotable manner around a pivot axis relative to the radiator grille. A control device is at least indirectly held on the radiator grille for pivoting the flap elements.
DE 10 2011 102 155 A1 shows a radiator grille module having a radiator grille provided with apertures for inflow of an airflow into a body space. Moreover, DE 10 2012 104 722 A1 shows an actuator for closing, opening and moving horizontal plates and vertical plates arranged in air inlet openings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grille of the aforementioned kind, by means of which particularly advantageous aerodynamics of the vehicle can be realized.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle having particularly good aerodynamics.
In order to provide a grille by means of which grille particularly advantageous aerodynamics of the vehicle can be realized, according to the present invention at least a portion of the respective grille bar is airfoil-shaped. In other words, the grille bars each comprise at least a portion which has the shape of an airfoil, wherein air can flow around the respective airfoil-shaped portion due to a forward movement of the vehicle. Thereby, the air flowing around the portions can be guided particularly advantageously so that the air can flow against and around at least one heat exchanger in a particularly advantageous way. Preferably, at least a respective major portion of the respective grille bar is airfoil-shaped.
The invention also relates to a vehicle comprising a grille according to the invention, the grille being arranged in front of the at least one heat exchanger. Advantageous embodiments of the grille according to the present invention are to be regarded as advantageous embodiments of the vehicle according to the present invention and vice versa.
The advantages offered by the invention are increased aerodynamic efficiency, and subsequent improvements in fuel economy and operating costs. Additional improvements include reduced wind noise and improved soiling.
Further advantages, features, and details of the invention derive from the following description of a preferred embodiment as well as from the drawings. The features and feature combinations previously mentioned in the description as well as the features and feature combinations mentioned in the following description of the figures and/or shown in the figures alone can be employed not only in the respective indicated combination but also in any other combination or taken alone without leaving the scope of the invention.